Inside Out
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: [Upside Down Sequel, MPreg.] Kai and Rei invite long lost friends over, on a vacation with their children. They decide that they to want to start a family and who better to learn from then both five year dad's. [Yaoi, KxR, TxB]
1. Chapter 1

I have to thank everyone who reviewed the first installment of my Mpreg. It's been a while I know, roughly a year I'm estimating and I do hope this makes up for my lack of continuation. The suspense ends now and I will make sure to have frequent updates and cut back on one shots till this is out of the way.

**Disclaimer:** You can put the pitch forks down, I'm back but still without ownership.

**-Inside Out- **

Departing from the newly renovated Demodedovo airport in Moscow, on the plane Tu-154, it had been a long flight when they finally touched ground again, hours later. The sun no longer in the sky was proof enough. By departure, it had only peered over the horizon and with the time difference accounted for, the journey summed total of 5 hours.

The climate change was almost torturous from one of the colder regions of the world to an environment of shorts and tank tops on a daily basis, there would be an adaptation required and felt as soon as the sets of feet stepped off the aircraft. Security had done a quick job, scanners not beeping and bags cleared, they were free to enter the country as foreigners blatantly obvious yet not the only ones.

Their pale, pasty skin clashed with the flesh darkened with a tan color but few glanced at the adults dragging bags and children. Their own orbs, aqua and silver observed the area as they made their way through the crowd, diminishing towards the exits.

It was relatively large, the waiting area just ahead, that knowledge only present because the signs all in Chinese had been translated into English, a language they knew and spoke off the tips of their tongues easily, with an accent nonetheless. A smile broadened on a pair of lips anxiously approaching as the blue eyes found the reason for the traveling.

''Hiwatari!''

''Ivanov!''

Tala had released the bag on his left palm, extending it to meet Kai's that left them pulling each other into an embrace, displaying a friendship that had never been lost and never would be. It lingered, separating as the child holding onto Tala's hand had scuffled backwards, pressing up against Bryan as she watched the man hugging her father intently.

Kai shook hands with Bryan as his eyes fell upon the second child, their son, standing parallel with his sibling with the same intense gaze focused upon him. It took a second to realize the orbs fixed on him looked strangely familiar, almost haunting. He had been so engrossed with their features, the reds, the grays and blues perfectly matching their parents that he barely heard the question directed at him.

''Where's Rei?''

''He's been sick lately; he wanted to come but I made him stay.'' He tore his stare from the children, addressing Tala again with his content grin.

''Well you get first introductions then.'' His hand rested atop the mass the red hair, tied on each side of the little girls head, the tips spiky in every direction. She looked up at him, smiling nervously, only comforted by her parent's proud smirk.

''Kai, this is our daughter Raisa. Princess, this is your uncle Kai.''

Crouching down to her height, only just above her father's knees, Kai extended a hand to her petite one, eyebrows lifting when she only gave him a smug look and kept her own at her side.

''She's taking after you.''

Raisa seemed pompous by that comment through the sly look in her light gray eyes and the cute beaming expression on her face, even if she was being slightly reserved.

''And our son-''

''I'm Adrick.'' The boy stepped forward confidently, accepting to shake the hand of his new uncle. His sister stuck her tongue out at him, which he ignored as he let go of the larger palm, holding captive his own.

''Daddy says you have an even meaner glare then him but I don't believe him.'' Another surfacing of Tala's cockiness appeared through the young lad that made Kai grin as he answered.

''I do.''

Adrick looked at him expectantly, standing strong, unflinchingly with a blank expression to consume his face as the menacing Hiwatari glare reflected off the mahogany orbs powerfully. There was a hint of surprise that the youngling didn't cower but Kai expected so, seeing as how he was dealing with a smaller version of Bryan, only more boastful.

''You're no competition.'' That confirmed so, without a doubt. It was only natural considering who these children were residing with and being raised by.

The fathers chuckled at the antics; they were all going to have a great time together.

* * *

''Wow'' The offspring's chorused in perfect union, a symphony of aw and astonishment as their tiny feet stepped out of the airport terminal. 

They had been amazed by the new scenery of Beijing but that wasn't what had caught their attention, on the contrary, it was the vehicle their new uncle was walking towards, the stretch automobile glossed and polished white with tinted windows and many at that; a limousine.

''Still a showoff aren't you Kai?''

''I can't help it.''

Kai's hand grabbed the handle; the driver had exited but was waved off yet insisted on taking everyone's luggage as they piled into the automobile. The children couldn't believe the size let alone the plush seating, leather benches, a television screen even hanging from the roof. They were astonished, fascinated, eyes wide as their faces pressed up to the shaded glass, looking at all the buildings and people as the car started and departed on their way to the Hiwatari estate.

The drive had been over half an hour, though during the ride, catching up made the time feel minimal. They joked and got re-acquainted after their half decade apart, spirits feeling high and all worries pushed aside. The houses, the further they drove diminished and on the end of a long stretch, started a brick wall only separated by a sole steel gate. It opened and slowly, the limo made the turn into the secluded domain.

Young lit up eyes gazed upon the property as the road brought them to a house of Oriental fashion. On the front porch, a slim figure could be made out and as they halted and opened the door, it came sprinting towards them.

''Kai!'' A mess of black blurred by to the left side as both Tala and Kai stepped out.

Honey orbs blinked up joyously at the faint smirk as the owner threw his arms around the familiar shoulders. A chaste kiss was placed upon the grinning lips before turning his look to their first guest.

''Oh Tala, you still look so great. And I love your hair down like that. Brings back the years doesn't it?'' Rei teased, smirking proudly as he boasted his age status. Of course, to everyone else he was young; they had all hit roughly twenty-five when he himself had only just turned twenty-three.

His canines smiled in mirth.

That's how he was, always poking fun at everyone. ''Yes Rei, after five years with those rascals, I'll do anything to look as young as you.'' Tala jeered back at his friend and accepted the warm hug that enveloped him.

''It's nice to see you again.''

The Chinese then saw Bryan and scurried around the long car. Seconds later, he stopped and like his lover did, blinked in utter surprise, at the sight of the children. The resemblance was striking. Still, he embraced the other Russian, grabbing a gray lock as he pulled away. There was another sly smile on his face.

''Bryan, I cannot believe it. Twenty-five and you already have gray hair!''

Little snickers brought his amber orbs to look down at the kids, barely up to his hips in height.

''You two must be Raisa and Adrick. I am your uncle Rei.'' He crouched down to their level and extended his palm.

Adrick, again, met the hand first in a firm shake. Raisa hesitated and only smiled politely.

''You have very pretty hair.'' She breathed out; silver eyes focused on his lengthy tresses, falling haphazardly off his shoulder and cascading to but inches above the cement.

''_Spashiba._''

They spoke Russian amid themselves, fascinatedthat he as well could speak their native tongue.

''Well kids, I know your language as I know my own. So nothing gets by me.''

The four adults laughed at the sour faces the younglings made and Rei stuck out his tongue right back at them. Oh yes, he was _definitely_ fond of children.

Kai wondered if that made them obvious already…

* * *

Dinner arrived an hour later, after their chauffeur retired for the night and everyone was shown their rooms and the huge chattel they built their home upon. First, the main guest room,the secondroom down the hall was where the parents would dorm and the sight of the bed alone made them want to crash down. As tradition followed, the bed was on the floor but the addition, one of money, left four posts to build a frame and let drapes swoop down from each vertical pole. The walls swirled with a light brown and gold embroidery, everywhere as the crushed colors of ruby velvet made up the linens and curtains, floor tapestry and cushions. 

The children met their new temporary dorms with colors of the skies, a few doors down. A clash of rose, navy and a violet mixed like the sun would rise to the left and by the right wall; it plunged into the darkness of the night. With beds on each side, sleeping arrangements were easily decided. Adrick would rest in the placid obscurityof stars whereas Raisa would sleep peacefully under the pastels and oranges.

The semi transparent screens andsliding doors would take some getting used too. As would the tables near the ground and Asian feel to the whole environment and atmosphere. Rei had truly turned the large estate into his inner sanctuary. It was like, a house couples would escape too from their stress and live serenely, in absolute peace. Tala felt himself to be curious towards this conformity when each Hiwatari and Kon led busy lives under the public limelight. Time would soon reveal wanted answers.

In the living room, where the colors felt like a colder region, the large black oak table was riddled with their late night supper, or rather snack. The furniture was ebony, ivory and a cool shade of blue. The decorator became blatant to them. It reminded them of home. A variation of Chinese take out food scattered amongst them and different boxes and plates were passed around. When all settled, they chattered lightly again and began to feast.

''Is it good?''

Little ravenous faces nodded as they devoured the lemon chicken, smothered in rice and fried noodles.

''They make good food. Maybe not as superb as my own meals but of some decentquality.'' Rei smiled proudly again as his lover rolled the red wine depths as he sipped onhis glass with the same contents.

''He is still veryegotistical about his first restaurant and the French honoree it received.''

''_Da_, I read about that Rei. Congratulations.'' Bryan lifted his glass to him and they cheered to the glorious achievement of the specialized chef and his culinary perfection, rated number one across Europe and its vast landscape.

''Kai is still swollen as well over his corporation and its safe expansion into the Japanese market. You practically run Moscow, Hong Kong, Tokyo and-''

''I'm working on further investments with St-Petersburg, back home.'' The confident businessman interjected.

Four glasses clanged again in a toast to the newfound success the pair basked in.

''But Tal, Bry- I would give it all up for what you both do.''

They couple looked at each other and, in failure to suppress their laughter; they erupted with it as both their children stared at them awkwardly. A true Kodak picture moment.

''You know, raising kids isn't a walk in the park.'' Tala began, sipping down more of his fermented grape drink. ''We weren't cut out for what you both do and after all that, in the past…''

''-We just wanted to be normal.'' Bryan finished, even if to them it sounded lamely.

The spotlight only brought back their horrors and now, they had two happy faces to erase that blotch on their lost years.

''That's what we want now.'' Rei smiled widely at them, then over at Kai. ''We want to start a family.''

Kai nodded, smirking as their guests blinked and almost gawked at them, all their questions to this invite suddenly finding simple answers. ''We figured we would learn from you's.''

**-TBC- **

Wow, I actually finished that after I lost my original copy. It had been so long ago that all was lost that I simply re-wrote everything. I find it is different from its precedent. I blame my evolution for that. Does it show that much?

I just want to clear up a few things. I know that I made Kai and Rei sound very cocky but it is to establish their characters and how they yearn to go from icons to family men. Yes, this another Mpreg and I think I left a big enough hint somewhere in that chapter to prove it.

The Russian bit means _'Thank you' _and like the precedent, I'll only use little words here and there in the other language. I'm expecting just above eight chapters from what I've planned and I haven't a clue when to expect an update. Encourage me?


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I swear…after I saw all those reviews, my eyes went starry. I am a review slut; I have no problem admitting to that so for everyone that was kind enough to leave me encouragement, here is the next chapter.

I would have posted much earlier…but I have only just finished my ban now plus I was sick a few days. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Chapter 2-**

''Off to bed now.'' Tala himself wanted to yawn as he shooed the tired faces off towards the bedroom, following them down the hall.

They protested at first, claiming that they were fine and still wide awake as they rubbed their little eyes and stifled yawns that tried to escape while they spoke. He smiled at them, shaking his head. When they had guests over, back home, it was always the same routine.

Reluctantly, Raisa gave in first, said her good nights and led the way. Adrick soon ensued and as they lay there, on their new beds, looking up at the ceiling, they let their fatigued orbs, brimmed with exhaustion close and basked in the serenity the night offered. Tala sat amid the mattresses as they both were quickly swept off by their bright and innocent dreams and gazed warmly at his young ones.

They never ceased to make a smile surface on his lips. Bryan as well, leaning against the solid doorframe, watched them with his own content grin, locking glances with his lover as he rose from the floorboards. He gently tip toed between them and laced fingers with the other's pair as they headed back for the living room.

''Up for the hot tub?''

With a shrug, unlike their children, they did not protest to that offer.

In the guest room, the Russians changed from shorts to…another pair of shorts, except made for a pool of water and pressurized jets that could relax every tense muscle in ones body. Oh _yes_, they positively wanted one of those. Who wouldn't?

Tala finished first and as he went to pull on the sliding door, when he could not hear following footsteps, he glanced over his shoulder. Bryan stood there, arms across his chest, changed but hesitant. A red brow arched and the whole mass of crimson locks tilted to one side in silent questioning.

''I don't want too.'' He finally replied, without a pout, even if his sentence did sound somewhat whiney, something over time acquired from the hellions.

Blue eyes blinked for a second in confusion. Then, it dawned on him.

''They will not notice.'' He reassured and took hold of a forearm, dragging him outside to the porch.

There, already comfortable in their luxury, the hosts waited. However, in the mean time, they found a way to amuse themselves. Currently their mouths meshed and tongues were obviously in action. A demonstration bit too sultry for but a chaste, sweet kiss.

''Sorry to interrupt.''

Rei pulled himself away from the tempting mouth and flashed them a toothy grin.

''Join the party.''

As Tala made himself comfortable, his countenance became lost in the bliss of hot nozzles pressing into his back and soothing the tension along his spine. He was definitely asking for one of these on his next birthday. Bryan went to join him, when Kai's voice froze his step, though it spoke calmly, as if his statement was casual.

''Bryan, that is quite the scar you have.''

Every nerve in his body wanted to glare at his lover, daring to look up at him, from his sit position with a look of cautious glinting off the azure depths, clear like the water. Yet, he shrugged it off and remained indifferent in his tone, barely sparing a glance down at the marring below his navel and just above his trunks.

He breathed one word and joined the depths of the water, concealing it beneath the surface. ''Abbey.''

Tala nodded and shifted, turning back to them as he pointed to his back.

''We are all flawed.''

The faint scars from past incisions descended the length of his spinal cord, from the base of his neck and upon each shoulder blade, two long identical gashes, healed over but still lingering that proved his somber point. He greeted them with a comforting smile as he leaned back against the ledge.

''But, the past is behind us now and shall forever remain.''

''_Da…_'' Kai agreed, he himself not wanting to venture back into that obscurity and terrible blemish which they all endured, long ago.

''On a much lighter note'' Rei began, clearing the topic of what made their guests uncomfortable. ''I wanted to talk about the kids, since-'' He glanced at Kai with a warm, sweet smile. ''We might be lucky enough to have what you both have, sometime soon.''

''Well, like you two, we just wanted to settle down. Either of us have any families, so we decided to start our own with the little hell raisers.'' Tala leaned over, across from him, planting a chaste kiss on an ivory cheek that blushed a faint rose afterwards. ''It's one of the last steps of a relationship.''

''What about marriage?'' Kai added, and then supplied his after thought. ''Wouldn't you look adorable in a white dress Tala.''

There was laughter and an annoyed redhead.

''Who says I would wear the dress?''

''Me.'' Bryan gave him a serious look, one not to be countered with a dominant smirk. ''There is no way in hell I would.''

''I'll stick to my white tuxedo.'' Tala finalized any mental images of a bridal gown and him in it. ''But we are going too. Children are just expensive to raise, so it's been delayed.''

''The kids didn't question your relationship?'' Rei rested his chin on a palm, curious, like the little kitten he was.

''That was the longest, most grueling conversation to have with a four year old.'' Bryan groaned, as if recalling the event in question. ''Never again.''

''I agree. We couldn't explain much, so when they get a bit older we'll have to try again.''

Explaining to younglings that love could defy all possible boundaries such as genders, phobias and other illusions society often created and generalized was indeed not a simple task. At such a tender age, they had innocent inquiries about life they saw all around them and things like why their friends had a mother and a father, not two male figures.

They could not give a precise response but tried to show them just how they felt without imposing their beliefs. Only time and the wisdom of ageing would open those sensitive doors. A few more years and maybe the subject would gain more clarity and insight.

Their conversation progressed and after a while, dwindled down to old memories and more shared laughter.

''Did you get to name them, or had they already been given birth names?''

''We were fortunate enough to make that decision on our own.'' Tala began, as the faithful day of delivery floated back to his memory with every anxiety he felt and the worry he cried during the operation.

''I named Raisa after Tala bought me a rose when we went to the hospital.''

They nodded. With Rei's newfound education in Russian and its vocabulary, he caught onto the link between both items. Raisa meant rose in the baritone language.

''Her hair matched with the color.'' He had not entirely lied but altered the version, reminiscing the real unfurling in silence.

The first words he heard meant the world to him. A faint, _I love you_ was breathed out, mixed with relief and tears while the first thing his silvery eyes focused upon was a rose and crying marine eyes. He knew then what his daughter would be called when she was brought to his arms.

''I chose Adrick's name. We all know it means strength and to take a step we like we did, we had to be strong.''

Tala, as his love did, masked somewhat the truth and modified the spoken adaptation. Bryan was a powerful person to have gone through the ordeal and to commemorate the pride and respect the redhead had for him. Therefore, he named their son accordingly. It was his gift and appreciation all wrapped in a blanket from the doctor's hands to theirs.

Rei, in his native tongue, let out a small _kawaii _as he rested his head on Kai's shoulder, snuggling his arm. They smiled and Tala mimicked him playfully, which earned him a small _hn_, a trait renown to the Chinese's lover that rubbed off on him.

''What about the similar qualities and looks?'' Kai raised a slender slate brow as he asked his inquiry out of sheer inquisitiveness.

_Because really, after all, men can't get pregnant. The looks must be simply chance..._

Bryan was unique, wasn't he?

Each gulped down their nervosa. Either felt comfortable to talk but Tala quickly justified it before raising any suspicion for their hesitance. Whatever he said, Bryan would surely agree too or complement with another fib to bury the truth.

''Bry decided to get rid of the lilac hair.'' He tugged at a few locks, dampening them from his wet fingers. ''And I missed the color. So one day, when he came back from work, Adrick greeted him from being a blonde to having lavender hair.''

''Aside from that little event.'' He was right and his back was covered with another lie. ''Raisa was born with blue eyes like her twin brother but they faded. Their mother was a blonde and father a redhead.''

''What luck.'' The other couple concluded. ''We've decided on a girl.'' Hiwatari revealed and his boyfriend beamed with nostalgia.

''Yes, a little girl.''

''They're a challenge.'' The guests said in unison, smirking at each other.

''Oh, we know.'' The hosts concurred in an identical duet, sharing the same grin.

**-TBC- **

**TBC **means** To be continued.** Someone asked...

Now my introduction is complete. Spoil me again? This was, as I know, mostly filler but with the progression, you will see how everything falls neatly into place. I actually planned this one out.

**Shameless plug:** Check out _**'Empire'** Chapter 8._ Once I get it done...


	3. Chapter 3

**For my reviewers:** To know how Tala and Bryan had children, please refer to the prequel _''Upside Down''_.

**Answers to questions**: The fathers have been away from Kai for half a decade, so it is only natural that they keep things to themselves, especially things like male pregnancy. Imagine springing that on your best friend, out of nowhere.

Lastly, I know Rei is not Japanese but I am giving him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he knows how to speak the language because I sure don't…

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Chapter 3- **

The whole routine unfurled, the usual morning schedule. Birds chirped and greeted the crisp, bright air, saturated in the golden streams of the sun. The breeze rustled the rice paper blinds and, in the middle of the room, upon their floor bed, a tawny eye peered open.

Normally, he would yawn, occasionally stretch when needed and place a chaste kiss on his lover's cheek, but in a bolt, when nausea struck, he ran for the adjoining bathroom. Once there, dizzy and ill, his stomachs contents would burn up his esophagus and fill the clear toilets water with bile. The sounds of churning resonated in the porcelain bowl as again, another wretched wave crashed down on him.

He waited a second longer as tears spilled over his cheeks like every time through the process. As he stood up, a bit wobbly, he flushed away the concoction of food from the prior night and internal acids. A hand ran itself shakily through his locks, messed from the pillow he prematurely left. Finally, as he looked in the mirror, he yawned and everything slowly started to lighten as his wooziness dissipated.

''Still not feeling better, Rei?''

Rei did not jump; he only smiled and looked up at the face of his lover tiredly. He let himself be embraced and indulged in the body heat that calmed his rapidly beating heart. After all, this was now the third time, in a row that he would vomit, each morning, without fault.

Kai soothingly stroked his back as he too, yawned then ruffled his own bed head of slate strands, good-humoredly. His lips gently pressed to the warm, bronzed forehead as amber orbs blinked up at him, happy and soothed.

''It must be a stomach flu.'' He tried to reassure, though his wan smile was unsure and almost hesitant.

That was not the case… but he refused that certain thought, gnawing at his conscience.

That was not it-

-and his Russian dismissed it as so, nothing but a symptom of the ailment his boyfriend suffered. He headed for his sunup shower, not dwelling any longer on the silence amid them. That was his custom though, followed by a mug of warm coffee and a hearty breakfast.

Rei sighed in relief as the taps turned, letting out a mixture of but a little cold and an abundance of hot that quickly steamed the room and mirrors. He leaned against the wall for a long few minutes, just lost in his thoughts, somewhere he did not want to venture before he decided to change from barely anything into comfortable clothes.

Dressed in baggy, navy pants and a loose shirt, black, most likely belonging to his partner as it was a bit large for him, he slid open the Oriental doors and stepped into the hallway. Quietly, he crept across the wooden, cherry stained floors and down the hallway, past the first guest room with their older company, probably still sleeping.

As he approached, towards the infant's door, little voices caught his attention, broadening a smile across his lips. They must have woken early. He reached out the handle and pulled it open, peeking his head in to see two small faces staring up at him.

''Dobre Utra._(Good morning)_'' They greeted in unison, a melody of female complementing male tones, free of any accent.

''How are you both, this morning?''

''Great.'' Raisa returned his friendly, upbeat smile as across from her, the little tough guy was yawning and rubbing his eyes.

''Adrick, did you not sleep enough?'' The boy in question shook his head, stretching his limbs into the air, anything to fight off his fatigue expressed with another yawn.

''I slept fine.'' His voice was drowsy, just as his eyes that were still encrusted with sleep.

''He's just lazy.'' His sister giggled as a glare, blatantly less potent then usual came her way.

He just needed another hour under the covers and he would be his old self again but Raisa, audaciously snuck up behind him, and pounced on her brother as an adorable play fight ensued. They were rolling around, laughing, and Rei, standing there watching them couldn't help but be infected with their chortles.

''So, which twin is older?''

Their brawl was dying down and the tiny redhead, cheeks the same color, looked up at her new uncle with the biggest leer, even wider then a Cheshire cats.

''I am.'' She then pinned her brother down and beneath her, he groaned.

It may have been the only thing, besides her hair that matched her father's that Raisa inherited from Tala but she did take on his pride, all of it. Yet, at the very same time, she was so quiet in every other instance.

When their stomachs rumbled, as Rei's dared to do after his prior session with regurgitation, he accompanied them to his domain, his sanctuary above all others and haven of delicacies, the kitchen.

They had seen it before and yet still marveled at its beauty. This was the only room that did not look remotely Oriental or Asian, even Russian, but modern day American with things from France, of course. It's always nice to have Parisian friends.

''What would you like to eat?'' There were no limits to what could be found in drawers or in one of the two fridges resting coldly on the tiled floor.

He headed for the first and tiny feet pattered along behind him. When the inside was opened, the shelves seemed to overflow with articles of every shape, box, jar and color.

''I know what you're thinking. But I cook three times a day, so it empties pretty quickly and now, we can start with the first.''

Their eyes widened at all the possibilities as their hungry bellies rumbled for everything in their sight.

Kai walked in, a little later fully dressed while the mayhem began. Dressed in aprons, hats and covered in flour, the process of making pancakes, French toast and waffles commenced.

Adrick was stirring the mix of eggs, milk and cinnamon while his sister whisked the batch of something similar but lighter and fluffier. Rei, amid them, began on the Belgian waffles as he heated the iron. Sparing a glance to his lover, he smiled. He had converted them within no time at all.

''Dobre Utra.'' They chimed as their uncle strolled over to the table and the cup of coffee awaiting him. One sugar, two creams and the paper was already beside it.

How he loved Rei.

He browsed through the inked pages, reading the Cantonese characters with ease, though he flipped right to the international and trades section. As he read the statements and figures, an unusually nostalgic grin played on his features.

Rei figured it must be in relation with the enterprise, or a competitor and shrugged it off as he had snuck a glance back. When the iron beeped, his attention was pulled back to the task at hand. The first of three delectable foods was complete, golden brown on the outside and warm on the inside.

Next, on separate frying pans began the cooking of the children's brews. He watched them carefully so they followed the instructions for their final masterpieces. The aroma swayed into the air, invading every set of nostrils in the room. The spatula, one to each hand, turned over the ingredients and revealed a flawless bronzed surface, like his own darkened skin.

They observed in awe. In no time whatsoever, Rei had proven his culinary skills worthy of the elite from the _Cordon Bleu_.

''Can you get me the butter and syrup, please.'' He asked whilst he took out a large plate to drop everything onto.

The first set of light blue eyes looked back at the table and still calmly focused on the journal was his uncle. However, set for four, with two extra plates, the table was laid out and ready for dinning.

As the Chinese brought forth their food, like a waiter with a pair of plates balanced on a single forearm, they clapped excitedly for his professionalism, though they doubted their ability to spell that word and licked their hungry lips. There was a warm sensation in Rei's heart as, each of them sat. They may not have been their kids, but both learning and soon to be fathers, thought it to be just like a desired family moment.

''Kai, I want two kids.'' As if on cue, Hiwatari choked slightly before washing down the slip up with a gulp from his tepid mug.

Their small guests giggled. 

When ravenous mouths were done consuming the meal, the dishes commenced. Laughter and cheers erupted as soap bubbles overflowed from the sink and water was sprayed all over the place.

A first face frowned at all the mess being created while his partner kissed away the sulk then handed him another plate to be dried. They did have a dishwasher but the children insisted on helping clean, as they did back home.

Rei could not refuse them and Kai knew, from that moment, their child, or rather now, children would be terribly spoiled. After the entire ruckus they created, the other set of parents had yet to wake. The time was still early and that change of hours surely disrupted their sleeping patterns.

That is how it was every time either of them traveled.

When an idea struck inside his raven head, Rei smiled to the twins and turned off the taps. Kai was finishing up with the silverware and utensils when his counterpart gathered more to be dirtied and the items left out on the table.

''Breakfast in bed.''

Smiles graced the lips of the young ones. Two more plates were assembled and ensued by the elders; they headed down the hallway to the last closed door. It slid open, quietly, carefully, enough for two sets of eyes to peer inside. They scanned the room frozen in stillness before pushing the wooden gates wide open as they padded over to the bed.

The sight before them, to their young and pure eyes meant nothing, but for the adults, standing at the entry, they felt warm smiles curve along their lips. The scene was profound and kosher, a display of lovers, sharing the deepest bond, now with little spawns, enlaced together.

Ruby locks, long and messy, hid the first face, serene and dormant. The strands of hair veiled some of the second countenance, buried into his back while a different color, hues of gray mixed in with the flames. An arm draped over the cherry top's torso as the other disappeared beneath the pillows. Hands were laced together atop the chest that slowly raised and fell with each passing breath. Their legs poked out from the blanket and like their bodies, intertwined.

Tala slept without a care in the world as Bryan embraced him. They were secure and lost and in their own reveries. Small hands began to poke at flesh. Raisa scampered along one side of the bed and Adrick to the other. She slowly shook the bare back, exposed and scared until a faint groan was heard. He amused himself by continuously prodding the nude shoulder before tossing aside the mop of scarlet.

Marine eyes, matched only by the youth's set blinked open and stared at the smug grin his son produced. The daughter watched as the second father stirred and eventually rolled onto his back with a groggy groan. Mission accomplished. The adults were awake. Leisurely, they both sat up and rubbed their eyes.

''_Dobre Utra_.'' The duet sang cheerily.

The twins disappeared from sight for a second and returned with two plates as they sat on the bed's edge. The couple shared a morning kiss, chaste because it was interrupted by sounds that only children could make. In a few years, they would graduate from _'eww'_ to _'get a room'_. Nothing could ruin a moment quite like that.

Laughter erupted from the hosts as they stood and watched, envious and anxious. Soon, so very soon, they would have one of their own.

**-TBC- **

Took me forever didn't it? I made it longer, about a pages worth to make up for my extreme delays. The next chapter is going to kill me.

Lastly, another _shameless plug_, I have created pictures for both Raisa and Adrick. If you would like to see, leave a note and I will be more then happy to reveal it.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, thank you to the reviewers.

I know I put this on hiatus, I always do with stories...but Yazzy insisted that I write something over my Spring Break.

Let us hope this turns out all right.

And for everyone who still has not seen the picture, say so again, and I'll be sure to send them out.

I will not give up on this!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Chapter 4-**

The twins scampered off and left their parents with their breakfast in bed to promptly change into their daily attires.

By orders from their new uncle Rei, if they were ready to leave in a few minutes, he would take them out for a treat. The mail had passed that morning and the carrier left a message for the Chinese. He was overjoyed to see the notice for the package's delivery that now waited in town for him to pick up. Besides, that would give the friends time to catch up.

In a flash, the siblings stood waiting at the front door for their uncle to steal the keys to the car, his lover's car. It was Kai's recent birthday gift, the sleek, scarlet red, and classic charger automobile, even older than he was, refurbished, and polished. He promised not to scratch the paint job, kissed the ivory cheek goodbye, and drove off, down the long stretches of road, in the fancy car. 

As soon as the house went silent, Tala lied back down on the mattress and let out a deep yawn, whilst his partner ate. He still felt so tired and yet, that aroma of food drew him back up to sit, slouched against the stature beside him.

''Lazy.'' Bryan smirked and held up a mouthful of pancake on his fork.

It was gone a bite later and a content sound escaped the depths that savored the chef's morning platter.

''Rei truly is amazing, in the kitchen.''

Tala then gathered his own plate and let his taste buds relish, in the saccharine meal. Bryan had agreed with a nod when he suddenly felt a familiar pair of lips press to his cheek. He turned; with a smirk only to have that audacious tongue swoop across the etched twitch.

''You had some syrup there.'' He smirked.

A slender gray brow rose in an arch. ''Oh, really.''

_''And…I think I missed some.''_

They took a shower and headed down afterwards with their sticky dishes. A second pot of coffee was turned on and they willingly took glasses as they joined their friend in his lavish living room.

He grinned at their faces and muttered a simple but teasing sentence; ''Took you both long enough.'' and it sounded like they were young, teenagers again.

How the years had slipped by them, so easily. They had not sat together, the three of them, alone…in a long time.

''I'm really glad to see that you're both happy…'' Kai started sincerely.

''Likewise, Kai.'' Tala smiled.

''You make it look easy…raising children and all.''

Bryan laughed.

''It's not. Trust us. You have every reason to be confused about it…''

''I do look confused…don't I?'' Kai chuckled.

They remembered their first unsure thoughts of being fathers. It was a big blur of confusion, nervosa, and hesitance. Each step was a new challenge, from morning sickness, to mood swings and shopping, with regular doctor checkups. At least Kai would be lucky, they both agreed, he would not have to experience the pregnancy first hand.

Kai and Rei would probably only have to sit down, state their names, fork over some pocket change, and they would have a child, a little baby girl together. They would sign some paper work and before long, they would be proud adoptive parents. That sounded a lot better then nine months of impossibilities, growing in a man's stomach.

''Rei doesn't want to get into paper work until we are positive about this. We figured you could both teach us some tricks, since you've succeeded…''

''It's alright Kai, you don't have to keep explaining…You want to watch us be parents, like a learner's video.''

''You make me sound like a studious scientist…''

Bryan shook his head. ''Scientists are not fit to have children.'' His words sounded bitter but when he looked up to his friend, he smiled. ''You're just a curious, father in training, anxious, nervous…and excited.''

''Thanks…Bry…''

''Don't worry…Rei will be a perfect mother.'' Tala smirked and Kai tossed a pillow at his head.

Rei came back with the twins around lunchtime, when they were both hungry again. All three of them came running in, laughing as Rei declared himself the victor.

''It's not fair Rei-Rei!'' Raisa protested and glared up at her uncle.

''You can't outrun a _neko_.'' He smirked and his canine peered over his lips, just like the feline, he was.

''What's a neko?'' Adrick tilted his head and looked up with confused blue eyes.

''It's people who think they're cats.'' Tala walked into the hall, and two pairs of feet came running towards him.

''They're a little crazy…'' He bent down and hugged his children, as they giggled when uncle Rei let out a hiss.

''What's that smell?''

Tala smirked.

''Go look in the kitchen.''

Just as those words escaped his lips, cursing rang out from the said room. Rei led the way and as he walked in, a smile spread across his face. Kai had an apron on, with a chef's hat included (he stole it from Rei's closet, he had _lots_) and stood in front of the range. There was bacon frying, as further down the counter Bryan was cutting up chicken.

They were trying to make club sandwiches, as Tala explained, because they lost an old wager to the red head. He said no more details, and Rei rushed over to the frying pan. He saved the bacon, Kai admitted he could not cook, and in the end, the meal was saved.

They all sat down to eat and through his meal, Rei kept glancing through a book he had on his lap.

''Is that from Rai?'' Kai asked and his lover nodded.

''Rai as in…black hair and big nose, right?'' Rei shot Tala an evil glare as the guilty man started laughing. ''I was kidding…but, why the book?''

''Oh, I hate reading in English…so he sends me Chinese books to read. And I've already been through all of Kai's Russian books…''

''What's it about?'' Raisa, beside him, tugged on his white sleeve and peered up to look at the old covered book with its tawny pages.

''It's about a man…and miracles that happen to him throughout his young life.''

''Read it to us.'' The twins said in unison.

Rei smiled. ''After lunch, you can come upstairs to the library and I'll read it.''

Tala offered to do the dishes, and, true to his word, the twins disappeared upstairs with Rei and his new book. Kai brought them up a tray of hot chocolates and desserts as his lover and the kids were snuggled up on the couch and engrossed in the story.

''I don't see why you guys are still doubting yourselves…'' Bryan said, as they all sat in the living room, again. ''Rei is doing great with the kids…and you'll do just as well.''

''He has loved children forever now…I'm still easing my way into the thought. We're going to have to take big breaks in our lives.''

''But it is worth it…because that break shows how strong you are emotionally. It's a family…it's nothing like marriage.'' Tala looked down at that finger, and despite there being no ring, he was still happier then ever before.

''I'll marry you someday.'' Bryan winked a silver orb at him and kissed his cheek.

''I'm going to marry Rei, when our first little girl is a year old.''

''Be sure to make it extravagant. And get everyone to come.'' Tala smirked at the thought of a Hiwatari and Kon wedding.

''Rei told me that he wants a real tiger there.''

Bryan started laughing and Kai shook his head.

''He is a little crazy at times…''

That is why Kai loved him.

Before supper, the twins cuddled up on the couch and watched a movie, on Kai's big screen TV. Bryan swore he would steal it, before they headed home. He put on old tapes of their battles and the kids were amazed.

Kai remembered those awkward times with the team, back when he and Rei were still only shamelessly flirting with each other. Bryan shifted uncomfortably when there was a scene from his first battle. His actions did not bother him, he had forgiven himself long ago, but the uncanny resemblance with his son was even more evident.

Adrick was naturally lavender and so was his hair. Now, instead, he dyed his hair every month a silvery shade. One day, he would let the lilac grow out again, and people would realize that the purple on his son's head was no tint. He doubted, they both did, that their secret would last forever.

Red was a more natural color; and Raisa did not take on as many of their features. Her face was more feminine and rounded. She would be a beautiful young woman, with her eyes that shifted from a sky blue to a smoky gray, hidden behind her fiery bangs. Tala loved his little princess.

While they cheered for their father's successes, and for their uncle's, Rei was in the kitchen making all the preparations. He was baking Kai's favorite, with a smile across his lips. Reading all afternoon had inspired him to make something amazing for dinner. He lost himself in an aroma of spices and meats, all combined and floating with the steam.

When he picked up the knife, on the cutting board, his vision suddenly crossed and everything around him was moving. He felt dizzy, without any warning and started to breathe in sharply. His arms slowly wrapped around himself, with a pair encircled them, moments later.

''Hey kitten…'' Kai nuzzled his face into the back of Rei's neck.

He had not noticed the sweat beads rolling down the tanned face.

''You know the rules…'' He spoke evenly and tried to sound normal. ''Not while I cook.''

Kai gave him a light _'hn'_ and groped his backside, before he headed back to the cheering from the next room. Rei let out a relieved sigh and as fast as it came, his nausea disappeared. He hated feeling nauseous, when he felt enough nervosa already. He took a break, from the meal and sat down on a kitchen chair, with his arms wrapped around his stomach.

The twins fell asleep later that night; with dreams of this incredible park uncle, Kai and Rei spoke of, a small drive's away. They were anxious for the morn to come. Bryan and Tala cuddled, before they snuggled up for the night, but a few hours later, blue eyes opened up to nothing but darkness.

Tala rolled over, and spent a long moment watching Bryan's sleeping face. His gray bangs hid his closed eyes and he looked peaceful, with his arms wrapped around Tala's body. He nuzzled his face into Bryan's neck and tried to fall asleep again, lured by the sweet scent of faint cologne.

After another hour, Tala finally decided to slip out of bed and began to wander the hallways. He checked up on his little one's and they were still fast asleep, tucked on the covers and lost in their reveries. His feet led him further down the passages and to the upstairs. The library door was left ajar and he slipped inside.

Kai had quite a collection of books, some for literature and others for his business. There was a desk in the middle of the room; so, he assumed that it must be his friend's office as well. He walked up to a first shelf and noticed all the cookbooks neatly piled and arranged. There were even a few written by Rei himself. This was the business room.

In a far corner, there was a sofa and lounging pillows all around it. Even in the darkness, he made out the shape of a book left out. He picked it up and realized that the hard cover was the same as his package. His fingers flipped open the first page and the paling ink was scribbled out in Cantonese characters.

Tala did not understand it but as he glanced over a few more dirty pages, there began to be images. They were all of men and some pictures depicted the anatomy of the masculine body. He thought that the book was a story…of a man…and the miracles of his life…

**-TBC-**

Jess _(Shin-Rigel)_ brought this to my attention. She asked why Kai had not noticed all these subtle hints about Rei. Well, the answer is...he's a bit _dim_. And cocky. I told everyone that the cockiness of their personalities would shine through. Kai is very proud of all their outward success that he wants them to have the same success with a family. He's just too engrossed to realize all of the clues are right in front of him.

I mean seriously…when you are a male, would it cross through your mind that maybe your boyfriend is pregnant…ask Tala. He knows all about that. XD


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you, _Darkshipping_ for the tip, and when I finish this story, and do all the editing, I'll be sure to fix it.

Thanks as well to _Nemo Sushi _for the tip. I'm a nerd too, but you're obviously nerdier than I.

Once again, thank you to everyone for the support.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Chapter 5- **

_He thought that the book was a story…of a man…and the miracles of his life._

There was no sunny, bird-chirping morning; they only existed in fairytales, or when you did not have children. Tala and Bryan alike were used to being hassled out of bed, sometimes even before the sun had time to rise above the horizon. Then there were those times when the twins would cry all night and they got no sleep at all.

The parents envied their friends, probably still comfy together, cuddled under the blankets, whereas they were wrestling children and tickling them into submission. Adrick and Raisa, breathless, finally scurried off, out the door, they entered, to go and change for the day.

Their playful giggles made their parents smile and Bryan waited for them leave before wrapping his arms around his lover. At least when the curious eyes were not looking, they could get away with a little intimacy. Tala leaned into the warm embrace as he sighed quietly to himself. The lids began to drop over his blue eyes and he yawned rather loudly.

Bryan watched him and decided, with a coy smirk that the best way to wake his sleeping beauty was with a loving kiss. Tala was not surprised at all when the warm sensation fluttered from his lips and throughout his body. They let the moment linger and pulled back before they lost themselves in the familiar feeling. Back home, their passionate kisses were left for the bedroom, when they did not have to work the next morn.

Tala then murmured against Bryan's lips, "I need to talk to you…about something…serious.''

He spoke hesitantly, not wanting to ruin the tenderness of their morning. Bryan reassured his unsure words with another, chaste kiss. It was gentle and yet already understanding.

"Tell me what's bothering you, Tal…''

Tala looked exhausted, as if he barely slept and Bryan knew so to be true, for he felt his lover shift about all night. It was evident that something was off that morning. He felt a chill run over his bare shoulders, when the redhead rolled out of bed, and asked, in a mumble, what was wrong.

"I'm going to get a drink…'' Tala told him and disappeared out of the bedroom door and into the darkness of the hallways.

Bryan thought nothing of it, and instantly, returned to his desired slumber. He rolled over, after an hour or so, to feel around for his warm partner, only to find an empty space beside him. His eyes peered open and looked up to the door, when it slid open. Tala took his hand, as he moved back into bed and they tangled themselves in the blankets once again. However, blue eyes remained upon for the longest time that night as his head buzzed with silent questions and discoveries.

He wanted to voice them but a knock on the door interrupted the conversation.

Kai peered inside, after waiting a moment and as his lips parted to greet them to the day, a sudden wail stopped him as well. It was from Raisa. Bryan sighed, got up from the comforts of the bed, said good morning to their host as he walked by and headed down the hall. He was used to hearing the twins yell at each other, and it was his turn to sort out their conflict.

He walked into their bedroom, only to have the little princess run up and cling to his legs. She sobbed and pointed back at her brother, as she mumbled incoherent things. Adrick smiled wickedly and held out his hand to his father. There was a little spider crawling all over his palm.

Bryan crouched down and wiped her tears away, as she trembled in his arms.

"It's okay, princess. It's only a spider.''

"But he threw it at me!'' She protested and sniffled, as she turned to glare at her younger sibling.

"Adrick, you know your sister is afraid of spiders, why did you do that to her?'' Bryan took a serious intonation when he addressed his little troublemaker, even if all he wanted to do was let out a deep sigh.

He knew that children were hard to raise and they were no walk in the park, but dealing with twins was far worse. They were still learning…learning ways to pick on one another. They tortured each other, in countless fashions and knew the opposite's weaknesses as well as they knew their own strengths but their daddies were always there to sort out their young, sibling rivalry.

The boy made a face, as he rolled his big, marine eyes. "She's such a baby. It won't hurt her!''

"The spider may not have hurt her physically, but you hurt her emotionally. Now apologize to your sister, young man and promise her that you won't do it again.''

Adrick bit his lip as he shuffled his feet, and looked at the critter, tickling his hand. "I'm sorry, Raisa…I won't throw spiders at you again.''

Rei had heard the yell too and curious, he came over. It made him smile, as he listened to the Russian deal with his children properly and as he came over, he gently patted Raisa's head. She looked up at uncle Rei and smiled, as he stepped inside, and said to the younger. "Here, Adrick, let's put the spider outside.'' He opened the window for the boy, and they both watched as it crawled away to its freedom, still alive.

Rei had to admit, Bryan's parenting skills were impressive, and it made him happy to see such a display, but it also reminded him of his own worries, looming within his body and soul.

The twins hugged and their father was smiling happily again.

''So, can we go to the park now?'' They looked up at their uncle and father, and cheered in unison.

* * *

After breakfast was made and devoured, everyone was dressed and ready. The Chinese had made sandwiches for lunch and brought a picnic basket along to the park with them. No sooner arrived, the children ran for the large play structures and raced each other up the stairs to the largest slide.

''Watch me! Watch me!'' They both shouted and waved to their fathers and uncles, relaxing in the shade.

The children had little interest in the beauty of the park, only the activities built inside. Few knew about the private park. There was a little path leading from the road, until it came to a large parking lot, adjacent to the benches and picnic tables.

When Kai and Rei had been searching for a remote home, together, they had stumbled upon the hidden location and immediately fell in love with it. The area was serene and well maintained, and there was land for sale not far down the road. They built their house upon the purchased acres and often strolled down the paths of the park, hand in hand.

"Can we...be the parents today?'' Rei asked timidly, as he watched the children enjoying themselves.

"You mean, you want to go and play?'' Bryan could not help but laugh, as Rei nodded his head vigorously.

"Go ahead...'' Tala smiled and watched as the younger man got up and brought Kai with him, over to the sandboxes and swings.

Bryan waited for a moment, until they were far enough away, before he slid closer to Tala and took his hand, in his own.

''Do you want to talk, now?'' He asked.

Tala lifted his head, to look into those lilac eyes he so adored, and nodded. He had to take a deep breath and search carefully for his words before he could speak.

"I went to their library last night...'' He started, his voice uneasy. "And I found that book, that Rei was reading to the kids...''

Bryan listened intently, as his brows furrowed. He wondered in what direction his lover was leading him, with his initial statements.

"That book, it...'' Tala bit his lip, hard. He was not sure if he would be able, to reveal what he had seen.

What if it was nothing? Or just a mistake? Maybe he did not understand the book properly, after all, it was written in Cantonese. He just assumed, by the images he saw that...

"That book, it...had a picture, of a man...a neko- I think...that was... pregnant...''

Bryan had held Tala's hand tightly, for reassurance, but they almost completely let go as he heard the last word. It held such a different meaning to his ears and struck his heart with almost as much fear as when the doctors first told him about the...miracle...of human manipulation.

Their children were miracles, but mostly chanced creations of careless science. The word miracle could so easily be confused with the word mistake, in their case, but both parents knew that their kids meant too much for them to ever be considered as scientific accidents. They were miracles, even if their parents had been tampered with for so long.

Tala wrapped his arms around Bryan, without any of the hesitation that laced his speech, and held his lover close. He knew how hard it was to relive the past, before the pregnancy, since the experimentations were what caused everything to unfurl as it had. It may have been five years since the faithful day that altered their lives, when the doctors were stunned but they both remembered it vividly, as well as everything else.

"Do...you think they... _know_?'' Bryan finally spoke, as all of his worries were voiced.

"If they did...'' Tala thought out the possibilities, on his own, as not to further worry Bryan. After all, this was their vacation and his discovery might not even concern them.

Perhaps… it was simply a coincidence.

"Kai would have had too search through all the agencies, to find out where we supposedly adopted from...''

"But that's easy enough to do...'' Bryan interjected.

They both watched, as the men enjoyed themselves with the twins.

At first, they were pushing the kids on the swings and took their own turns as well, swinging back and forth, before they raced over the play structure, breathless and laughing. Raisa went down the slide a few times, as Rei caught her, and Kai helped Adrick across the monkey bars. They took pictures as well, and occasionally waved over at the parents, who smiled wanly in return, as they discussed amongst themselves the secretive matters of their lives.

"Even if he found out, that we did not adopt...how could he possibly come to the conclusion that we had the kids, like that book showed. It's not like he could possibly get into our medical files...Only Petrov and Dimitriev know about this and they gave us the only medical file they kept of the progress.'' Tala had had more time to ponder out the situation, with the information he had learned and finally rested upon a conclusion.

''Bry...I don't think they know anything about us, besides...that book was about Neko's and the only neko we know is...''

**-TBC- **

So yes, I know many of you were expecting me to go into details about Rei's psychology, seeing as he received a certain book, from Rai, but before I could get into his head, I needed to create the build up of suspense, which focuses on both Tala and Bryan's perspective, as I give away some of the plot.

The next Chapter is going to explain most of the plot line for the story, so it is going to be a critical installment. Stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

I had intended on writing this chapter sooner but its complex nature boggled my brain.

Only 2 chapters left after this one. There might be a third…but I'm still not positive.

This chapter is going to kill me. But thank you anyway, for all the positive feedback.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Chapter 6- **

''_Bry...I don't think they know anything about us, besides...that book was about Neko's and the only neko we know is...''_

The parents both looked out towards their friends and children, all seated in the sand, trying to build a castle. Their once stoic friend and his lover had changed quite a bit, over half a decade. Kai actually smiled whenever he could and did not take life so seriously now that Rei was by his side. Maturity had not turned them into workaholics or recluses, but free and sincere men, ready to start a family.

Amongst the cheerful laughs, the familiar ringing of a cell phone began to echo. They knew it was not either of them and from the expression on Rei's face, it definitely had to be Kai's. He excused himself, murmured and apology to Rei and took the call, as he walked away. The children watched and remained silent until Rei ushered them back onto the play structure.

Kai looked furious and as he visibly turned off the cellular device, he then flung it against a tree and it shattered immediately. Tala found himself laughing, as the aggravated businessman came stalking over, to the blanket on the ground. Bryan was also amused, but his thoughts were still lingering elsewhere. Kai did not say a word, until Rei came over as well and waited, with narrowed eyes, for an excuse.

''That was work…'' Kai stated, in a less than pleased way.

''How did they get _that_ number?'' Rei questioned, as he waited expectantly for his answer. Whatever number it was, it was now forever shut off.

''I don't know- but it's serious, or else they would not have gone through all that trouble. They said some company from the states is trying to buy a large portion of our shares. I have to go speak with this Yankee myself.''

Rei sighed a chaste kiss was pressed to his cheek.

''I'll be back before bed. I promise. So wait up for me, kitten.''

He received the usual, less than enthusiastic nod, before he went and said goodbye to the children, currently swinging and singing a playful tune.

Rei looked dejected, as he waved to Kai, jogging over to the trail, who then disappearing into the foliage. Tala gave him a sympathetic look to Rei and gently patted the blanket, where the Chinese man promptly dropped and sat, in a huff. He was obviously distressed and angered by the phone call, but at least the item in question, which caused such a frown, was destroyed.

Two little smiling faces came running, but when they saw their uncle pouting, Raisa kissed his tanned cheek and Adrick hugged him. Children always seemed to have the best instincts. Unless Kai had told them to do that…either way, Rei was genuinely smiling again and so were the proud parents.

They returned to the estate, well enough before dinner, as Rei exclaimed that he was going to cook the biggest meal, ever. The children cheered and began making requests, as they all walked back together.

When the children had heard that their uncle Kai had a game room, stashed away downstairs, Rei showed them the way. He sat them down on a large, leather sofa, in front of a game station, with a television practically the size of the wall and let them enjoy the games.

The parental couple was sitting on the couch, talking quietly amid themselves, as Rei walked by again and into the kitchen. Once their host was out of range, their idle chitchat took on a more serious nature.

''Do you think Kai knows?'' Bryan asked, in a hushed voice.

''I don't think so…or else why would be so adamant about adopting? I think this whole thing has been hidden from him.'' Tala responded, as he too had spent their day outside, pondering the new information to this intricate puzzle.

Bryan nodded, as he added, ''If Rei was…'' The key word was purposely left out. ''That would explain his illness, his moody behavior today and the fact that he has that book.'' Although he had yet to see it, Bryan completely trusted his lover.

''I'll show it to you…'' Tala said, before he stood up and poked his head into the kitchen and told Rei, ''We're going to go change, keep an eye on them for a few minutes, it might get rowdy, if they're competing.'' Rei smiled to him, as he nodded.

Tala took his lover's hand and headed upstairs. He made sure to step quietly about and led Bryan to the library. Thankfully, the book was still sitting on the cushions of the couch. He carefully opened it up and flipped to the page he had memorized. Bryan's reaction had been the same as his own.

''Rei must suspect something as well…if he had this delivered to him.'' Bryan stared numbly at the page, as unconsciously, his fingers slid over the pregnant stomach of the male, in the sketched picture.

''I think we should talk to him…'' Tala stated, tentatively and Bryan immediately squeezed on his hand, in agreement.

After a few more minutes and lazy kisses, upstairs, the parents descended and headed to check on their kin. The children were playing a racing game, with steering wheels on their laps, competing for first place. They lingered a while and encouraged both Raisa and Adrick, before they headed back to see Rei.

A loud thud sound suddenly resonated from the kitchen and wordlessly, both fathers ran down the long hallway. They found Rei, on his knees in front of the cupboards, with one hand clutched onto the countertop and the other wrapped securely around his waist. Bryan had no doubts then that Rei was suffering, just as he had.

''Rei…''

Rei turned to them, with a fake smile that did not provide the comfort his words tried to convey. ''Hey guys, I'm alright…don't worry. I just got a little dizzy, that's all.''

Bryan dismissed his attempt at reassurance and helped the young male to his feet. He noticed that Rei's hand had still not left his stomach and with a hesitant voice, he said, ''Rei…we need to talk.''

Amber eyes looked to Tala, who nodded sternly. ''Just order takeout for the kids and we can talk, while they're playing.''

Rei had no idea why his guests were performing this sudden intervention but he suddenly felt very nervous and uneasy.

Could they have…figured it out?

He allowed the men to lead him into the living room, without any protests and swallowed down hard, his nervousness, and the dizzy spell that had washed over him, yet again. Tala looked to Bryan and took his hand, in a comforting way. This was something Bryan had to do, for both himself and Rei.

''Rei…I- we…we found your book.'' The words fumbled around his tongue at first, until he took a moment to stop and take a deep breath.

Rei did not know how to react. He was sure that his words were going to come out just as jumbled. He wanted to ask them, just what were they getting at, but at the same time, he wanted to cave in and tell someone about his…secret.

The Chinese male sat quietly, in front of his interrogators, as he contemplated the situation, in his own mind. His head tilted forward and his long, ebony bangs hid his face from further questions. The jittering hands on his lap began to tighten around the material of his pants and the sickening sensation was slowly creeping up on him, again.

Rei had no idea how far along he was. His ordeal began only three weeks prior. He celebrated his anniversary with Kai; they went out for a nice meal and returned home to make love between the sheets. Their extended holidays together began that very night. They spent the week indulging themselves in each other's presence, until that very weekend, when Rei was called out to France.

A good friend of his, whom worked along side the Chinese, was opening his first restaurant. He insisted that Rei and his lover enjoy his first meal, from the fancy, five stars, French restaurant. Rei was delighted and cordially accepted the invitation. They flew out together, on a private jet and spent the weekend in France.

However, by Monday, when Rei woke up sick, they deemed that perhaps his illness was due to the flights. After a week though, of waking up every morning, sick, Rei consulted a doctor. Apparently, there was nothing wrong with him. Kai then left to pick up their guests and during his departure, Rei, over paranoid and anxious, called Rai.

''_Rai…do you remember that book…about the male neko pregnancy?'' _

_Rai simply laughed on his end of the receiver. ''I do, Rei…but why are you calling me about that?'' _

''_I…I…'' Rei stuttered for a moment, until he finally whispered, in a very serious, but frightened way. ''I think I'm pregnant…''_

Rai was stunned into a shocking silence but as he heard Rei, crying on the other end, he listened to his friend and as requested, he sent the book, along with a letter. He had received his confirmation, even though he did not believe in miracles. Was he really…pregnant?

Only he and time could tell.

Rei hesitantly looked up to his guests, with unshed tears in his eyes and a faint, but hopeful smile.

''Rei…if you don't want to say anything, we understand. But I want you to hear me out…'' Bryan sighed heavily and nervously.

He had never told anyone before about his own closet full of secrets.

''I don't know whether your book is true or not…but if it is indeed true, it would explain a lot about your condition.'' Bryan had no idea where to begin, or even what to say.

Tala moved closer to his lover, a sign that he was there and by his side.

''I would know that…because…I too was…pregnant.''

Rei's eyes had downcast, again, but within an instance, they were wide and staring intently at Bryan, who shifted uneasily.

But that was…impossible…

''Bryan…that can't-''

''I'm not lying, Rei.'' Silver eyes narrowed and Rei immediately fell silent. ''Why do you think Raisa and Adrick look so much like us? Why do you think I have a disfiguring scar across his stomach? And why do you think there are no adoption papers, with our names on them?''

Rei could not believe his ears, but only days ago, he did not believe in his ancestry either and yet now, he had proof to believe in both stories. After Kai and Rei had decided to start their own family, Kai looked into adopting. A few days later, he told Rei that he had never found an agency, in which his friends had adopted. They did not bother to look into the matter further…but now…

''I'm sorry…'' Rei murmured quietly.

It seemed as though miracles were interconnected, by fate, as he then said, in the same hushed voice, ''I'm pregnant…''

Rei thought of Kai, who was still in the dark and his heart sunk. He had confined in them, the secret that he could not even bare to tell his own lover and father of his child. Tears flowed freely from his hurting eyes and when Bryan tried to comfort him, he sobbed against the man's chest.

Bryan understood how truly painful miracles could truly be…

**-TBC- **

I'm sorry if Rei crying on Bryan creeped other people out, as much as it bothered me. It just…had to be Bryan, I mean; he and Rei are the same.

Anyway, that chapter turned out completely different than what I expected it to be. I really don't know what to make of it. It feels different than the others. Is that good or bad, reviewers? I'd like to know. 

Stay tuned. I'll be doing a lot more explaining next chapter and the limelight will be focused on Kai. Expect more length as well. I wanted to write more for this chapter but I knew that this was the best ending for it.


	7. Chapter 7

I had intended for this to be the before last chapter. But it isn't. Yes, there's going to be _another _one. Then, I'll delight you all with the epilogue. More work for me.

I blame the way I ended this one…it just ended up being so much longer than I had expected. And the ending…it was just so perfect, and abrupt.

It's sad isn't it, that it takes this long to write a story? You can thank my March Break for this installment.

I was disappointed after the last chapter, so I'm putting everything into this one. This time, how about leaving positive feedback, ne?

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Chapter 7-**

Bryan understood how truly painful miracles could truly be… 

Tala wanted to say something, anything to comfort the only two men in the world who were forced into the crazed swirl of disbelief and overwhelming emotions, but he could not. The silence was the only comfort they had but even it was interrupted by footsteps.

''Daddy! Daddy!''

Tala heard Adrick calling, as the little voice followed the running patter of his feet, soon after. To save Rei from the confused and curious faces of his child, he got up and ushered his son back into the playroom.

Rei had tensed up, but as the still atmosphere regained its composure, he felt strong enough to sit up and furiously wipe at his eyes and tear stained cheeks.

''Bryan, I- I'm sorry…''

''Don't be, Rei. I…went through the same thing.''

Rei was thankful for the words but his gratitude was expressed only by his silence. He hid his face, through his ebony bangs and stared blankly at his legs, as they still quaked. They were both tense and depressed, and Bryan had no idea what to do. He would glance over and see Rei fighting back his tears, and it hurt to watch as his own memories surfaced and stung.

The words out of his mouth were such a struggle, even though he had faced the same dilemma. He had no idea how to comfort Rei, or reassure him. The journey to acceptance was painful. Rei was still too hesitant to take those first steps. And Bryan could not push him, either.

''Are you going to keep the child?'' Bryan finally murmured, as that same question had been addressed to him, once, half a decade ago.

''Of course!'' Rei answered, without any doubt and a shred of confidence. That was a good sign. ''I could never…not when…this is a miracle…I can't just…pretend it never happened.''

Bryan wanted to ask so many more questions, but he knew that this was not the time to make inquiries. His miracle was an accident, an experiment from a cold laboratory with an unexpected aftermath. But Rei's miracle…it seemed to be a cross of fate and genetics, passed down through time.

''Bryan…how did it happen…for you?''

Silver eyes turned and regarded Rei, who was staring at him, with sore tawny eyes, faded but still curious, as they always were.

''I think you should talk to Kai first, and then I'll explain everything. I'd like to know your story as well…''

Rei nodded slowly. He knew that Bryan's tale was undoubtedly painful, and his own was so unbelievable. When his eyes shifted away from the other pair, they rested upon a picture, sitting on the coffee table. It was a recent photo of he and Kai, in France.

The thought of his lover came to mind and the idea of confessing everything…seemed so unreal.

Tala quietly rejoined them then, and Rei looked up to find the redhead smiling.

If Tala supported Bryan, stayed by his side, and still loved him, then Rei had no doubt that Kai would be a great father, as well.

But telling him was still going to be so hard.

From the emotional strain and sudden revelation, Rei was left fatigued and drained. He wanted to head upstairs and burry himself beneath the blankets of his bed, but his guests insist that he stay nearby. Tala fetched him a pillow and a blanket and maintained that Rei should rest on the couch.

After an hour, he was sound asleep in the living room.

Bryan left to play with the children and subtly keep them from running around the house, so as not to wake their host. Tala lingered in the living room for a while, and indulged in the silence that had regained control of the room. He watched Rei for a moment and sympathized with him.

This is going to be so hard for him…just like it was for Bryan. His world must be upside down now, and inside out. It's so much to handle, all at once. He's harboring a miracle and every emotion possible, facing this situation. You have to be strong, Rei…this isn't going to get any easier.

Blue eyes glanced down at the clock, and Tala noticed how late in the afternoon it truly was. They were fast approaching dinnertime and his little tikes would be moaning for dinner soon. He got up and rejoined them in the game room.

Raisa was sitting on her father's chest, grinning down at him, as she had stolen the controller and began waving it around. Adrick then began cheering about his victory over his father. They had double-teamed Bryan into submission. Tala decided to even the odds and before Raisa could see her father, Tala had picked her up from Bryan and began tickling his little girl.

They were all laughing. The sound was peaceful and calming. The fathers were going to need a lackadaisical demeanor, to get through the evening. There was no point in being overly serious, just yet.

* * *

Rei woke up abruptly when he heard the doorbell. He tried to get up but with the blankets tangled around his body, moving only resulted in a loud thud. Then, he heard a sudden wave of laughter, and with a groan, Rei looked up from the floor. The twins were laughing at him. His sigh and frown dissipated immediately and a smiled curled onto his lips.

Their parents entered a moment later and their cheers could only indicated one thing.

Dinner was served.

''You guys didn't have to order. I would have-''

Tala hushed Rei and set a plate before him.

''Now, eat and enjoy the peace.'' Bryan added, and of course, there was no room for any sort of protest.

Rei thanked his friends and indulged in the calm atmosphere, while it lasted. His guests purposely kept him distracted and relieved. The children and their joyous faces made certain that Rei's smile would not falter. He even brought them upstairs, and tucked them into bed. When they quietly asked for a nighttime story, he obliged.

Rei lingered in the bedroom for a while, after the toddlers had dozed off. He held the fairy tale book to his chest and wished for his own happy ending. His hand gently pressed against his stomach, as he murmured, ''I believe in miracles…''

* * *

By ten o'clock sharp, Kai stood at his front door and unlocked it. He heaved a deep, annoyed sigh and said aloud, as he entered, ''I'm back.''

_That damn_ _Yankee_, he muttered to himself bitterly as he dropped his briefcase onto the ceramic floor. He did not even want to but it away; the sight of it upset him. He wasted a day in that officer, for nothing.

''Quiet, Kai…the kids are sleeping.''

Kai turned and instantly smiled at his lover.

Rei stood uneasily in the doorway, as his heart raced. Kai hadn't noticed. Instead, he murmured, ''I'm sorry. So sorry…for everything. That stupid Yankee, he wasted my time with empty threats and American bull-''

Rei had stopped listening to the rambles and ranting. Kai did not bother continuing, when an embrace silently forgave him. Rei rested his head beneath Kai's chin and listened to the heartbeat, while his own thumped erratically in his ribcage.

Kai gently kissed Rei's forehead and stroked a hand over his back. He sensed that something was wrong.

''Rei, _kitten_…are you okay?'' He asked with a resonation of concern.

''Kai…'' Rei's voice was unsure and hesitant.

It would only take a few words to start them down that path together.

Just a few…

They were so close…

Rei bit his lip hard to keep the tears from welling in his eyes. He desperately needed that support and reassurance; only Kai could offer it.

''Kai…do you…believe in…_miracles_?''

Kai knew this was not the time to hesitate and he carefully chose his words. This evident distress hurt him, as well. He needed to act on instincts. They conveyed his trust more than words ever could. Kai placed a light kiss upon Rei's lips, and in return, they whispered to him, ''I'm pregnant…''

''Rei…'' Sheer confusion and bewilderment laced his tone. _What…?_

''Kai, I'm really pregnant.'' Rei looked at him and held the crimson depths in a persuasive gaze.

The amber eyes never lied. Ever. They were sincere, just as confused, and anxious.

Kai knew better than to doubt his lover. He would never question years of understanding and trust.

He could only ask one thing, ''But how?''

Rei was not sure how to answer. He took Kai's hand and placed it upon his stomach.

''I'm not sure…I really don't know…that book Rai sent me…it says it says it's genetics…but I don't really understand it.'' The worlds stumbled around in Rei's mouth; they were rushed and jumbled.

''Rei…'' Kai stroked his hand lovingly against Rei's belly and pulled him forward, until they united.

He tried to stand up straight, and strong, but slumped forward and found support in his lover that way, just as Rei had sought the same, in their embrace.

''I believe you.''

Kai did not want to add the painful and doubting 'but'…he could not, even though he thought it.

''I know, Kai…but you need proof. I need proof. I'm still skeptical. I mean…this is a miracle.''

Kai nodded and forced himself to speak, ''That would explain the morning sickness, right? Even if it is surreal…''

He needed to sit. His body could not keep up with his mind. He sat down, in the kitchen and as his mind continued to whirl, his arms acted on their own and drew Rei onto his lap. The stunned feeling was finally sinking in and taking effect. Rei nuzzled his cheek.

They were going to need time, before things would become stable again.

Kai was far from being at ease. He appeared calm for Rei, murmured his undying love and reassured his lover, where as internally, his mind and spirit were in disarray. He could not conclude anything, not without proof. His eyes and ears needed the utmost confirmation. But he still trusted his heart, before his senses.

The shock was overwhelming. However, he trusted Rei, with all his being and believed in his words, despite the rational voice in his head, which screamed about impossibility. If he believed, than logically, even though the conclusion was illogical, he would be a father.

Rei was carrying his first child. _Naturally._ It was impossible, but it was happening. Rei would never lie; Kai knew that, without a doubt. If Rei had reason, to assume this, and wholeheartedly accept it, then there was no denying it; Rei was pregnant.

''This is so…incredible and…''

''Unbelievable.'' Rei finished quietly.

''No, I believe you, Rei. I trust you. I love you. Miracles…they do happen.'' Kai's arms tightened around Rei's waist.

Rei kept him grounded. He was physically real. And just maybe, a child would join their reality, someday soon.

''Rei, did you…tell anyone? Besides Rai…did he promise to keep it a secret?'' Kai was concerned; it was the natural instinct, which followed in the course of his emotions.

''Rai won't speak. Not until I know for sure…but we won't know, until we go to China.''

''We'll leave in the morning.''

''We have guests you know…''

The threatening silence was fought off by an innocent question.

''…Do they, know?''

Rei remained silent, especially when the words he spoke seemed not only to betray emotionally, but literally, as well. He buried his face into Kai's neck and calmed his anxiety with the musky scent of his lover.

His silence was the answer.

''So you told them?'' Kai stated but he did not frown.

Rei had his reasons.

''I did…they found my book and questioned me. I wasn't going to tell them but…''

Kai wished him to continue.

''But Bryan told me…''

**-TBC- **

So…how was that? Good? Bad? Not what you were expecting…?

Tell me, please. I'm waiting to find out. You know, since reviews end up determining how I'll plan out the next chapter.


End file.
